I'm Nott in Love with Potter
by MaryOlivia
Summary: I swear to you, the day I, Annie Nott, fall in love with Potter will be the day Scorpius learns how to fly
1. Chapter 1

'_The Slytherin slags.'_

I'm _astounded_ at how _witty_ some people are.

I mean _come on_, what's with all this alliteration? _Gryffindor Girls_ (they didn't even get a dire one!), _Ravenclaw Rooks_ (I don't understand either) and the _Hufflepuff Hags_ (… yeah I do actually agree with that one), I mean, come on Hogwartians!

And don't get me _started_ on the sixth year boys...

I suppose 'slags' is an appropriate term of phrase for my friends and my dress code, but really, I'm astounded at the idiocy shown at this school.

Oh, and Annie Nott, by the way.

(That's my name if you dimwits didn't understand.)

And that person there, with the brown hair, like mine at the moment, with the _sexy_ emerald glasses covering her also emerald eyes is my best friend Sinead Posey.

Haha, only joking. I'm a _Slytherin_ and a Nott, I don't _have_ best friends.

I know, I'm hilarious.

And smart.

And beautiful.

And really, _really_ modest too.

I can't help it.

People come up and say 'Oh Annie, your lookin' fine today' I just have to reply with a simple 'thanks'. In actual fact, I have never _once_ in my life said 'I know, now piss off' when someone complimented me.

_Never_.

Anyway… moving on.

So next to my 'best friend' is Garland Red, who as unfortunate as her name… has red hair.

Poor, poor girl.

And to complete the incongruously named 'slags' is Nora Parkway, blonde haired, blue eyed Miss Teen Witch.

"Anniekins, stop staring at me or I'll rip your eyes out of your head and make you eat them, before I then tickle the back of your throat, make you sick and make you _eat_ your vom."

And _slightly_ violent, though I think her PMSing has something to do with that.

"My eyes would be too _awesome_ to eat. I would _die_ from the awesome that would ensue from the eating."

"Stop saying '_awesome'_," Nora demanded in a mocking voice. "You're not a bloody _American_ and it will be over my dead _body_ you will start acting like one."

"_PMS much."_ I muttered, tuning my head to look out the window, feeling her icy gaze fall again once on me.

She seriously has anger issues.

"_What_ did you just say to me?" She growled.

"I _said_, 'Would you like a hug, _princess_?'" I asked sweetly with a winning smile.

"Oh… well no, I would not like a hug, I don't like human interaction."

Psh, got that right.

* * *

I really need the toilet. Like desperately. A lot.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble." Sinead muttered, glancing at the door. Internally, I sighed, knowing my bladder would not be relieved of yet and I'd have to endure another five or so minutes bouncing in my seat.

The compartment's door slid open with ease, emitting a tiny squeak as it hit the side.

I saw a, what some females would describe as gorgeous, blonde boy and his mates standing at the door, respectively sending each of us a wink and a smirk.

But my attention was already directed at Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy, how was your summer?" I purred, leaning forwards slightly, trying not to let my impatience show with this irritating 'bit' we have to do. If the others just left round about now, I wouldn't burst with the need to go the toilet. And I wouldn't have to give Malfoy my sexy face which generally repulses me because even though I say it I'm not sexy and it's hard, acting.

But luckily, I have this shit _down, _dude. (I can practically hear Nora mentally sending me another eye related threat; she knows I'm squeamish about those weird balls)

"Hey Nott, it was great, how was yours?" He replied smoothly, strutting forwards to slide next to me. I practically poured over him as he sat down, sending him a sly smile.

"It just got better." I whispered, leaning forwards.

And then our lips were connected and my friends were groaning (Nora threw… _something_ at me, I think it was her Pygmy Puff aptly named 'thing') while Malfoy's friends (Harrison Zabini, Charlie Flint, and Niall Rosier) all cheered and wolf whistled, my dear brother Ash, also a friend of Malfoy's, standing their rather uncomfortably.

I distantly heard Harrison suggest the girls should go back to The Stags (also terrible, Hogwartians, I'm disappointed) compartment to, and I quote 'have a good time.' I guess there's some sexual implications there but I'm not one to point out the obvious.

Well, I can't say that them watching us snog would be very enjoyable or them but still… we are _nice_ people.

Ha. I've _still_ got it.

Once we were sure they had gone we parted our lips, both scowling.

"Stop looking like such a sour puss." I grumbled. "That's got them sorted, anyway. How's it going with Rose?" I asked, biting my lip in concern for my 'boyfriend' (and against my rush of the toilet).

"Not too well." He sighed, slumping down onto the seat opposite me. "She's still adamant on the fact I'm a Malfoy, which obviously will never change, unless I die or something, but then I'll be dead so that totally defeats the point." He groaned, rather pathetically.

And anyway, that's not totally true, but I'll let it slide. He'd probably have a hissy fit if I started to point out the flaws in what he just said.

…

Wait, why am I not telling him? Being mean to him is my favourite pass time.

"You would still be a Malfoy if you were dead though." I corrected, sitting back and grabbing a chocolate frog, catching it before it bounced away. "And I'm sure she'd rejoice over your death." I added unnecessarily with a smirk.

He pouted; blowing out a huge sigh that annoyed me to no end, why will he not man up, like a normal man. Well, man is stretching it actually, he's more of a boy, bordering toddler. You haven't seen the way he walks; it's a toddle no doubt.

"Why are you so mean to me these days?"

"Because you roped me into your weird make-Rose-jelly plan."

"Rose jelly?"

"_Jealous_, seriously, you are _so_ not down with it anymore. I can't ever have a proper boyfriend now because people think you own me. I can't bloody wait for that stupid fucking slag to realise she likes you." I muttered, swinging my legs up onto the sofa.

"Well… I could 'break up' with you again," He suggested, making air quotes with his fingers.

"What would be the point in that? Anyway, I suppose I do _like_ hexing girls that flirt with you, it brings me a sense of pleasure I could never let it go." I informed him casually through a yawn.

Bloody hyperactive parents, keeping me up all night with their raucous sex and then insisting on waking me up two hours previous to what I told them, I guess their just sexing out their brain cells or something.

"Right…" He trailed off, giving me a strange look as I sat there, chillin'.

"I suppose I should thank you really."

"Annie Nott, saying _thank you_?" He gasped mockingly. "Why anyway?"

"I used to be a stupid fan girl, fawning over you, but then you picked me for you stupid plan and I realised how much of a twat you were," I started, casually dropping in an insult. "And I got over it, and now people know who I am."

"Urm… I'm not sure I'm supposed to say 'It's ok' or be insulted."

"Just say, 'thanks Annie your awesome'."

"Thanks Annie, I suppose you're not that annoying."

"Haaaaaa, you're so hilarious."

"I know. Thanks." Scorpius replied with a smirk.

The compartment door whacked open revealing the Gryffindor sixth years and Scorp's smirk slide right of his face, making way to a fouler expression of complete hatred.

"Hello boys. What can we do for you?" I asked innocently, blinking up at them.

"Nothing. We want Malfoy." The front boy, who goes by the name of James Potter, explained with an expectant look towards the said boy.

I stood up neatly, brushing the nonexistent crumbs off my skirt, and walked over to my 'boyfriend'.

"Well, I'm sorry boys he's all mine." I apologized, in a voice not at all my own, sending them a snarky smile while snaking my hand to hold his.

"Yeah, yeah we know. And we don't care, so stay out of it Nott." Potter spat in my direction, hate radiating off him, bringing out my own hate.

"No." I refused with a glare, walking forwards.

"Does your girl always fight your battles?" One of Potter's friends asked with a patronising laugh.

"No, only when arse holes are involved. Its not like he asks me to, but you insult my friends, then you insult me. Fuck off before you cause some real trouble Gryffies." I demanded, bringing a hand up to play with my newly blonde locks.

"Woah, how did you do that?" The boy at the far back, Longbottom I think, asked in wonder. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Scorp with a patronising smirk of my own.

I've actually been here five years. I wasn't that invisible before was I?

"She's a **metamorphmagu**s." Scorp answered with a stupidly superior laugh that reluctantly I joined in with. Potter ruffled his dark hair and rolled his brown eyes to send an irritated look at the back boy who squirmed under his harsh gaze. "It's normally blonde anyway. Haven't you noticed?" I asked with a too innocent smile directed at Potter. He reached a hand to hold my side-plait, shaking his head with an arrogant smirk scarring his features. "Do you want to go away now?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes the way I've seen his fan club do. "Not really, no." He admitted casually, tugging lightly on my plait, looking straight at me to see if I would react. "We warned you to stay away from our Rosie." He finally said, pulling the hair bobble out before letting go of my hair and directing his gaze onto Scorpius who was looking at _me_. I could feel my hair changing back and shook my hair out a few times to rid myself of the funny feeling it leaves behind each time I morph. "Stay away," Potter warned, pointing a finger at Scorp. "Or we'll kill you." Then I got the image of Potter towering over Scorpius in a very over the top, dramatic fashion, Potter laughing manically while Scorpius cowered pathetically under him, crying for his mother. This of course promptly led me to laugh, and very loudly I might add. I think it was a mixture of the weird daydream and the idea that the son of the Boy Who Lived would, or even could, commit murder. "Oh, just fuck off James." I sighed, pushing him out of the door forcefully. I heard a tiny squeak emit from somewhere behind him and I craned my neck to see who it was. "I…" Garland stuttered, looking at Potter and his friends with fear evident in her eyes. "We're nearly there so we need to get changed." Sinead sighed, taking over from Garland. "Move." She commanded, giving the Gryffies a disdainful look. See this is why she's my 'best friend'.

I smiled at her and gave the idiots an expectant look.

A similar smirk appeared on every face except the last, the boy at the back that, in my opinion, was now defiantly the best looking; I think he never really got any attention because he wasn't a show-off prick.

I gave him a sly smirk and waved as they went. The last I saw of the Gryffies that day was back-boy's bright blush and Potter smacking him around the head.

Despite my, what you might call, bravado, I hate arguments, duels, fights or anything of the sort, everybody knows it who I call a friends because I call it my biggest weakness. I don't have enemies though, no matter how much I hate James Potter and his friends, which unfortunately will now include my older brother Ryan, as of recent events, I'm not as hateful as I seem.

"Go away Scorp." Nora demanded angrily. I walked to the door muttering about my bladder and peeing needs.

"You know, this is why we don't like you, you know it's not good for Annie to argue with people, especially the Potters, you of all people should know how it looks for her family's image." I heard Sinead say before I slid the door shut. As much as I hated her for saying it, I knew it was true, being a Nott, a Malfoy or any other death eater descendant gave you automatic judgers and fighting with the Potters would certainly get me no good favours.

That day was the first day I ever talked to James Potter II, who knew what it would become, how he might break my heart and destroy my families reputation that already hung in the balance?

* * *

**Please review and favorite etc! I hope you liekd it!**

_**Updated: 10/8/12**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sinead and I became friends when the both of us were chosen for the role of beaters on the Slytherin Quidditch team. We seem like an unlikely pair, with both of us being quite thin and scrawny, especially in third year but our 'muscles' are hidden and because of that Scorp says the first few games we played, we completely smashed the other houses.

Nora and I became friends on the thirty second day of second year day because when we were partnered together for Defence against the Dark Arts. We ended up having quite a good duel, scaring the teachers pretty much senseless and after we got over our mutual hate for each other, we realised we would do better together than apart and became friends.

Garland and I became friends on the fourteenth day of fourth year (I know the exact date because it was the second Saturday of September, which fell on my birthday). She transferred from New Zealand and after some _very_ gentle teasing on my part, a silent test, which for the most of it was just glaring to see if she would break down, on Nora's part and a rapid questioning from Sinead we decided she was ok-_ish_ to be a Slytherin and befriended her.

Right now, I was saying goodbye to these friends of mine as we entered our summer holidays for the fifth time.

I gathered them in what I like to call a free for all hug, you can't be angry in whatever happens in these hugs. We all push each other around, not finding any balance and step on toes and other parts of the body. These have gotten shorter and shorter as time went on due to extensive injury so it was practically only three seconds long.

Then we hugged separately and knowing we most likely wouldn't see each other until the last week of summer where we traditionally stay at one of the 'slags' houses. First year it was me, Sinead and I stayed at mine; in second year we stayed at Sinead's, then in third year we stayed at Nora's, then Garland's as she joined our ranks. This year its unfortunately me and since I've developed a deep hatred for my brother and embarrassment for my parents its going to be even worse, I tried to make Sinead swap years with me but to no avail, and I also hear from the Hogwarts Gossip Mill that James is coming to my house as well as the rest of the Gryffie boys to spend the holidays. Ryan, of course, never felt like mentioning it to me until a giggling Ravenclaw came up to me and asked to take a picture of James in the shower. I said no.

I squeezed tightly onto Sinead, tears shamefully popping into my eyes and quickly went to Garland, who, as she has a healthy amount of fat on her, is extremely cuddly.

Nora just stood still when I hugged her tiny body but she did kiss me on the cheek as we parted ways which in my eyes regarding her is better than a hug (she never lets her face get within twenty centimetres of the same sex, regarding it as 'gay' so whatever brought on this warmth baffles me)

"Nora!" I heard her mother call. The long legged Stephanie Parkway floated into view, smiling down at us all. I smirked at Nora but this time I didn't see her usual blush at her mother's eccentrics, instead she was looking at the stone floor. "Have you said your final goodbyes?" and I don't know what it was, maybe it was the way she phrased it but it didn't seem like she meant the normal 'goodbyes'.

"Nora…?" Sinead murmured, I guess she caught on like me.

"I didn't want to tell you guys. I still don't want to-."

"Come on Nora." Her mother tittered impatiently.

"I… might not be coming back next year."

"There's no '_might'_ about it, you stupid girl."

"Please, mum! I got really… _really_ bad marks on all my exams last year, and if I don't do well in my OWLs, I won't be coming back to school-."

"And you _won't_ do well because all you do all year involves sex and drink."

"It was a trial year basically." Nora muttered, rolling he eyes at her mother.

"Well, what will you do if you don't do well?" I spoke up, getting over my shock before the others.

"Homeschooled like the rest of the population, I suppose." She explained. "So I might not be able to come to yours Annie, I'm so sorry guys."

"It's fine Nee-naw." Sinead sighed, picking up the old nickname we picked up from her brother, as you could guess she hated it, but for once, she didn't punch Sinead in the belly. The corners of her lips tweaked into a smile. "You were studying loads and whenever I helped you, you got like _all_ the questions right." Sinead emphasized, sending a pointed look to Nora's mum.

"Yeah, we'll see you Nee-naw, don't fret babes." I added with a joking tone, looking over her shoulder to see my mum giving me a very enthusiastic wave. "Don't glare at me! Sinead said it too!"

"_You're_ making fun of me though!"

"Was not! My mum is calling me over so I have to make a hasty retreat. _That_ was what you call a hasty _comfort_." She still glared at me though as I skipped forward and squeezed her goodbye. "Bye nee-naw!" I called behind me, walking towards my family. "You'll do fine!"

"Don't you dare think that name is making a re-appearance!" I heard Nora screech behind me.

"What took you so long?" Ash demanded, giving me his best stroppy girl look.

"Probably making sure she gets in a last kiss with Posey." Ryan interrupted with an annoying smirk.

"Hmm… funny." I allowed, smiling sarcastically. "Doesn't mean you and James are gay though." I added, changing my smile to self-satisfied as his head literally imploded with anger. He was turning a nice grape colour. It was a nice distraction from the fact I might not have my Nee-naw around to stop me being americanised and to throw fun things at me in her fits of anger.

"Come on now guys calm it! I don't know why you get so offended, being gay isn't bad." My dad reasoned, giving us accusing stares as he stacked my bag on top of the bag carrier trolley thing.

"It's not her saying I'm gay that's offensive, it's that she's saying I can't do better than James fucking Potter."

"That's 'cause you _can't_ do better than James, just like how I couldn't do better than Sinead."

"You couldn't even get Posey to begin with." He countered smugly, starting to walk to the car.

"Neither of you could get anyone." Ash popped in, with a small smile. I swear he never smiles like a normal person, he's strangely subdued all the time which is why I think were not actually twins, I mean, yeah, he is also a Metamorphmagus, like me, and we _were_ born out of the same vagina and all but… I really don't think that's enough evidence.

"Don't even get me started on you. I'm not even sure you have any sort of sexuality. Maybe to Harrison," I guessed, referring to one of their weird I-think-I'm-really-hot friends "But even then I think you're just attracted to his hair." I pondered, slipping into the very back seat of the car. It was a seven-seater and I always liked having the very back two to myself even if it meant squishing the trunks around me and my brothers, even with the help of expansion charms.

"I'm not attracted to his hair!" He denied vehemently, sitting on the seat on the left.

"It is lush though isn't it?" I asked, trying to catch him out. He just glared at me. Well, were more alike than I thought. "Love you too, lil bro."

"He was born first." Ryan pointed out, flopping into the seat on the right, making the whole car shake.

"Sorry fatty, can't hear you."

"Course you can't." He grumbled, pulling his iPod out like an antisocial lumberjack.

"Looks like it's just us to Ash, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked with sarcastic enthusiasm. Of course, he glared at me again and pulled out his own antisocial device. "Mum!" I whined as she started up the car, doing her seatbelt up as the car started to move. "They won't talk to me!"

"You shouldn't annoy them so much then should you. Maybe they'd talk to you then." She suggested. Yeah right, _not_ make fun of them, _great idea mum_.

"He started it."

"Well, you carried it on."

"She has a point Annie. If you keep being mean to them they'll never talk to you when you're older, and you'll have no-one."

"Dad! That's so mean!"

"Oh, he's just speaking from experience darling." My mother muttered distractedly, pulling up at some lights.

"Why didn't we just apparate?"

Then my parents had the nerve to turn on the radio. Well, that made it obvious they didn't want to talk to me and so I pulled out my own antisocial device, putting it on shuffle and internally cringing/laughing when a Victoria Justice song came on.


End file.
